


Rubatosis

by Aquielle



Series: Ineffable Emotion [1]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Hand Jobs, Loquacious Hannibal, M/M, Misappropriation of Dante quotes for seductive purposes, Murder Husbands in Italy, Semi-Public Sex, nervous will
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2016-03-01
Packaged: 2018-05-24 04:29:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6141508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aquielle/pseuds/Aquielle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will and Hannibal travel the world together and enjoy each other's company immensely.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rubatosis

**Author's Note:**

> Rubatosis: The unsettling awareness of your own heartbeat.

Will listens to the _thump thump thump_ that echoes far too loudly to be normal. He doesn't usually have a problem with waiting. Very little has been within the realm of normalcy lately.

  
Disturbing how with a few well placed lingering touches over lunch Hannibal had managed to loose his control and sap his not inconsiderable strength to a distant memory. One single searing kiss before slipping into the shop had stripped every bit of his armor, leaving Will utterly defenseless.

  
Now he stands outside a tiny culinary supply store staring at broad shoulders and elegantly gesturing hands through an age-warped window listening to the sound of his blood throb through his veins. He tries to breathe deep to even the _whomp whomp_ out, to no avail.

He hasn't felt this out of control in a long time. Maybe it was the Carabinieri who had stared at his scar, faded but still noticeable, just a bit too long in the market.  
Maybe it was just being in Italy again, an indulgence that couldn't be denied any longer. Perhaps it was just his nerves finally getting the best of him.

They have been circling each other for months, Hannibal gentle and patient while Will wrestled his affection for the older man into a form of submission. His whispered admission of desire cradled in Hannibal's arms like precious cargo across oceans to land full circle to the place Will had insisted upon.

It feels like the culmination of years of repression about to break in a wave over him and he can hardly breathe for it. He doesn't know why he let it get this far, really it's quite juvenile. The fact that Hannibal has allowed it has only fed his power trip and amplified the anticipation.

He feels his pulse pound in his ears as Hannibal turns toward the door, the slightly dizzying thought of the taste of the man's skin cause his breath to catch and he knows that this will not be the perfect evening that has been planned meticulously for the last two weeks.

  
Hannibal walks up to him and leans in to kiss him on the cheek only to be pulled in and devoured. Will is ravenous and quite simply beyond control.

Will tangles his fingers into Hannibal's hair and drags him into the alley. Old stone is warm by the sun and it is just quiet enough to hear the air pushed from his lungs by force as Hannibal takes over by pushing Will's back to the wall tucking in close against him.

“Fuck, this counts right?” Will breathes, heart slamming a barrage against his chest as arousal lids his eyes to Hannibal's lips. He strokes his fingers through the the silvered strands on Hannibal’s brow rocking up to rub against the leg between his own that holds him in place.

Hannibal grins at him, brighter that the sun that warms the air around them, nuzzling a nose up Will's cheek, catching his earlobe with a sharp tooth "Before me nothing but eternal things." He whispers and pushes heavy against Will, pinning him to smooth brick, snagging his curls and falling upon the hint of skin peaking from beneath his shirt.

"Don't you dare stop" Will laughs when his rutting grows frantic and his heartbeat thrashes, crushing all thought of propriety and exposure out of his mind as Hannibal shoves his hand between them and curls his palm.

Kissing him savagely Hannibal grips Will by his thigh, yanking leg up against hip. They thrust together, panting, hardened and crashing together, kept separate for no other reason that to finally join violently.

"Abandon every hope, who enter here" whispers Hannibal, freeing Will from his pants and baring him, hot and aching to fragrant summer sun. Will bites down of Hannibal's neck to keep his cry from escaping, teeth scraping against the thin skin of his throat, feeling but not hearing the words vibrating through that skin.

Will is shameless in his need for this, his pride at driving the glorious being before him to debasement and worship in equal measure. He opens Hannibal’s pants to luxuriate in the feeling and weight in his hand, moaning low when Hannibal takes them in hand together and strokes.

Hannibal pulls hard against the chestnut curls to bring their lips against each other, breathing heavy and quick with eyes lidded in pleasure. "Love led the two of us into one death" he pants.

Will kisses him, deep and plunging, tongues tangled, when he breaks for air he chuckles "Shut the fuck up for once in you life Hannibal".

He laughs until Hannibal tightens his hand, velvety skin pulled taut, rubbing hot friction together as he strokes them both, breaking his laughter into sharp cries and half hitched breaths. Will grapples for balance against the wall only to have Hannibal shove him harder into it and push his wrist above his head then lean back to watch him arch and moan, helpless and needy. "Beauty awakens the soul to act" he states as he presses their bodies together.

Will can only hear the pulsation in his chest. He can only feel the undulation of Hannibal so close to him and the swelling of his heart that this cadence is decisively as it always should have been.


End file.
